Evangelina
by Signora Ted
Summary: A vampire with a tortured past travels to Mystic Falls in hope of finding her friend. However, while in town, she uncovers answers to questions that had been asked years ago, and befriends a certain vampire looking for revenge in the same place. Damon/Oc


_**A/N: So I've started this one 'cos I've gotten back into TVD and I'm annoyed about how poor Damon is always second choice or else is just used. So...Yeah. Damn vampire. Also, I have the urge to start writing again. T**__**his one, Out of Touch (Buffy), Finding Eden (Assassin's Creed) and Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right (Castle) are my priority right now.  
>So, this is DamonOc (obviously) and maybe a slight Rick/Oc. 'Cos I just **_**love _that guy._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1868, London<strong>__._

_**Dear diary,  
>They are back. I do not know how to deal with them. They follow me wherever I go, no matter how fast I run. I fear I shall never be rid of these demons who haunt me.<br>Run.  
>Scream.<br>Flee.**_

_Looking up from her shaking writing hand, the petite young woman glanced at the opening door, her emerald green eyes widening with panic._

_"Run, scream, flee." she sobbed as she gathered her skirts and backed out of her wooden chair._

_She fell backwards, her perfectly curled ebony hair falling out of its hold on the top of her head, the diamond clip clinking as it hit the ground._

_"No!" she cried, her hands flying to cover her mouth as a figure entered through the door._

_"Don't cry, pet. You're gonna be alright, love."_

* * *

><p>"Oi, move over will yea?"<p>

Eve rolled her eyes at the plump man who was eying her bags in the seat beside her. She looked around to see if anyone on the plane was looking in their direction before pulling the red faced man down to her eye level by his bright green tie.

"You will bugger off and find another seat," she snapped, her pupils changing shape as she spoke. "Also, lose a few pounds before you get on a plane again."

The man stood up straight as Eve released her hold on his tie and walked away with a blank expression on his face.  
>Peace, she thought as she leaned back in her seat with her book. 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde had been her favourite book for years and she found that she could read it over and over again without getting bored. She had read it twice already that day, however that was mainly because she didn't want to bring any more books with her on the journey to America. She liked to travel lightly and not stay in a place very long.<br>This time would be no different. She was going to Mystic Falls for one reason and then she would be out of there in no time. She was going to say hello to a certain vampire hunter.

The lead up to Mystic Falls wasn't spectacular. As Eve drove into the town, all she saw was a medium sized sign saying 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' and a shop or two. Nobody was out and about but when she checked her watch, she realized it was probably because all the kids were at school. Perfect time to go see Rick.  
>But first, she had to go to her new house. She always bought a house whenever she went somewhere as to not raise suspicions and again, this time would be no different.<br>She parked the car outside the house, and noticed that the house beside it had someone living in it. Damn, she thought as she picked up her bags and stepped out of her Spyder Lamborghini. She had been hoping there would be nobody living beside her. Ah well.  
>Dropping her bags onto the floor, she looked around the main house. It was big but not ridiculously big. The floors were all wooden and the kitchen was open to the rest of the house, with an island counter and bar stools. Just how she liked it.<br>The sitting room was small but it was cozy. Eve looked at the carpet in there and got the strange urge to lie down on it and go to sleep. It was so while and fluffy looking.  
>She resisted the urge, reminding herself that she had a man to meet and dumped her bags in the largest bedroom upstairs.<p>

"Right then," she said, a grin appearing on her face. "Time to find Ricky."

* * *

><p>Eve took a wild guess that if he wasn't at his apartment, which she had already checked, he'd be at the only hot spot in the town.<p>

She entered the Mystic Grill getting a strange buzz as a waiter zoomed by her. For this time of the day it was certainly packed.

"Sorry," she said as she went up to dark haired man at the bar. "Don't suppose you know where Alaric Saltzman is?"

The man she had spoken to turned to smirk at her. She was slightly thrown back at his good looks.  
>His blue eyes were something that you'd read about in fairy tales; endless blue, almost transparent in color.<br>His hair was messy but tidy at the same time, if it were possible; dark strands of hair falling into his eyes.  
>And that smirk. That was what got Eve. There was something about that smirk that announced that he was a cocky asshole.<br>And also a vampire.

"And who, may I ask, is looking for Rick? If you knew him you'd know he was teaching at the moment."

He widened his eyes, raised his eyebrows, smirked again and then proceeded to take a sip of his drink. Scotch, if Eve was correct.

"Eve Moscovitz, and you?"

He set his glass on the counter and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Damon Salvatore. Oh and-,"

He stopped as he pulled her closer by the hand he had in his grasp and leaned forward.

"Kill anyone in this town and you'll get my favourite stake through your heart."


End file.
